


Primera cita

by cloe2gs



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando llega a casa Opie se encuentra con una sorpresa no muy agradable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera cita

**Author's Note:**

> Situada entre la primera y la segunda temporada, o incluso a principios de la segunda antes de que Opie estuviera con Lyla

Aparca la moto en la entrada del garaje y se quita el casco de camino a la entrada. Desde fuera se ven las luces encendidas de la salita, señal de que Marie y los niños están en casa. Perfecto, así no tendrá que ir a buscarles antes de volver a la casa del club para ver el partido y cenar con el resto.

Cuando abre la puerta ve la televisión encendida con Prince of Persia y los dos chicos del sofá giran la cabeza para mirar en su dirección. Ellie le mira con el ceño fruncido y el otro chico, el que en un principio pensó que era Kenny, se puso de pie con nerviosismo.

―Buenas noches señor Winston.

Opie le estudia con ojo crítico. Parece que tiene la misma edad que Ellie, es castaño y lleva gafas, usa una camisa y un suéter de rombos. No le gusta.

―¿Qué haces en casa, papá? ―le pregunta Ellie parando la película.  
―¿Quién es?  
―Peter ―responde mirándole con esa cara que le recuerda a Donna, esa que significa que deje de preguntar y que se marche. A veces le parece increíble lo mucho que parece a su madre.  
―¿Dónde está Marie?  
―En la cocina ―y lo dice lentamente como si fuera a ser una última advertencia.

Opie se va a la cocina; pero no porque su hija se lo haya dicho, sino porque quiere saber en qué demonios estaba pensando Marie para permitir que ese chico este en su casa, en su sofá, con su hija. Allí esta su madre, tomándose un café con total tranquilidad, como si nada pasara.

―Hola, hijo. ¿Quieres un café?

Opie deja el casco sobre la mesa de la cocina y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

―¿Quién es ese, Peter?  
―Es uno de los chicos de la clase de Ellie.  
―¿Y qué demonios hace aquí?

Marie le mira y sonríe dulcemente. A Opie eso le pone los pelos de punta porque su madre nunca sonríe así, no debería de poder sonreír así, ni siquiera debería de saber cómo hacerlo.

―Es una cita.

Opie gruñe y se gira para volver al salón y acabar con toda esa tontería. Citas, ja, Ellie no es más que una niña, ni le gustan los chicos ni tiene citas. Tiene la mano en la puerta cuando Marie vuelve a hablar deteniéndole.

―Si haces eso Elli te odiara.  
―¿Qué sabrás tu de criar a los hijos?  
―Puede que no fuera la mejor de las madres; pero en esto tengo razón. Ellie no te lo perdonara.  
―Lo hará.  
―Vas a salir y a estropearle su primera cita, la que lleva esperando toda la semana y, además, la pondrás en ridículo frente al chico que le gusta.

Opie maldice entre dientes y vuelve a girarse para mirarla sin apartar la mano de la puerta.

―¿Y Kenny?  
―Se fue a jugar con Jimmy Morgan. Su madre dijo que le traería después de cenar.

Asiente y entreabre la puerta de la cocina para mirar al salón. No parece que pase nada de lo que preocuparse, solo dos niños comiendo palomitas y viendo una película. Aun no han pasado a la parte de los besos y él no tiene que matar a ningún crio de once años. Entonces pasa, se miran y se sonríen y Opie gruñe. Su móvil vibra dentro de los pantalones y es eso lo que impide que vaya al salón y se siente entre ellos.

―¿Si? ―responde sin mirar el identificador, demasiado preocupado con lo que pasa en la otra sala.  
 _―Opie, tío, Tara pregunta si a los niños les apetece pizza_  
―No vamos a poder ir a ver el partido.  
 _―¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo?_  
―Aun no; pero queda media hora de película así que todavía puede que mate a alguien.  
 _―¿Qué?_  
―Elli tiene una cita ―gruñe 

Al otro lado de la línea oye a su amigo reírse.

―Si, si, tu ríete; pero si tengo que enterrar a ese crio tú llevaras las palas  
 _―Vale. Si matas al novio de Ellie te ayudare a deshacerte del cuerpo._


End file.
